


The Fae Princess

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae princess, Faery Queen, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half fae half human finally meets her father and her mother finally find love again.</p>
<p>Title is temporary until I figure one out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fae Princess

I walked through the forest humming a little tune smiling when the little woodland creatures crept out of their burrows and nests to watch me pass. I am Arellia daughter of the faery queen Avalla and a human king, I never knew my father he left my mother when he found out she was Fae, I was raised by mother in the Enchanted Forest of his kingdom, he never knew about it otherwise he would've burned it to the ground. I escaped from the Fae court as often as I could for though my mother loved me wholeheartedly she couldn't protect from the cruel words the Pure Fae said about and to me. I was a halfbreed born of a Fae mother and a human man and though I had the magic and memories of the Fae Queen before me I was mocked and ridiculed. Mother tried to stop it but the Pure Fae just got sneakier with their words..  
I loved the forest it was quiet and Fae free for the Fae court thought themselves to great to leave the Seelie court and go into the human world only mother and I were the exceptions.

  
I stopped at the edge of the forest and looked out over the kingdom wishing that I could join the human world but my Mother would never permit it, my sire had poisoned her against the Humanfolk and forbade the Fae to ever go pass the edge of the forest.Her magic kept the fae from crossing the border but I had to wonder if I could cross it since I was half Faery and her daughter.  
I raised my skirts and stepped over the edge carefully pausing but I didn't feel anything holding me back before knew it I broke into a run, I had never ventured into the meadow before and it gave a sense of freedom to run through the wildflowers that grew there.  
Thundering hoof-beats made me stop short and I saw dozens of men on horses galloping towards me with gold and black flags flying, I spun around and ran back to the forest knowing that if I got to the border I would disappear.

  
I hid behind a tree and watched as the humans thundered past the forest heading for the upper valley. I sighed in relief and turned around to head back to the portal that would take me back home but stopped short when I saw my mother standing there with her entourage a few steps behind her.  
She looked angry but I could feel no remorse I was tired of staying in a world where I was bullied just because of my blood, I stood tall and looked her in her eyes she looked shocked that I didn't back down like I had before.

  
"We will talk at the court." Mother hissed and turned around to go back to the portal, I followed her though I really didn't want to but she needed to know how I felt.

~Scene Break~  
I stood in front of Mother as she sat on her favorite chair in her rooms, I felt like a naughty child that had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to which was true but I was no child.

"Tell me why you disobeyed my direct order to never step foot out of the forest." Mother said coldly.

"I wanted to go to the human world." I said simply and flinched when Mother hissed.

"I told you that the human world is not for Fae, you will not go again." Mother said and anger flooded through me.

"I am not Fae remember? I am half human and going to the human world gets me away from the ridicule and mockery I go through everyday." I said and mother laughed.

"You go through nothing, no one says anything against your blood." Mother said and I looked at her in disbelief.

"I am subject to harsh words and actions everyday all day. just because you said that no one shall shame someone for being halfbreed doesn't mean that they don't do it, all my life I've been told that I should've been killed at birth or that I should have been left to die in the Wild river. I am half fae but I have always been seen as human." I rambled and took pleasure at the horrified look that mother had on her face.

"I love you Mother and I love the Fae world but the court takes pleasure in their harsh words." I said quietly and Mother sighed.

"If I wrote to your father telling him about you would want to visit him if he says yes?" Mother asked and I nodded.

"If he acknowledges me than I would love to see his kingdom." I said and mother nodded.  
"

I will write to him." She said standing up.

Mother enveloped me in a tight hug kissing me on the forehead, before leaving to her study.


End file.
